In the consumer electronics and computer industries, wireless sensor networks have been studied for many years. In archetypal wireless sensor networks, one or more sensors are implemented in conjunction with a radio to enable wireless collection of data from one or more sensor nodes deployed within a network. Each sensor node may include one or more sensors, and will include a radio and a power source for powering the operation of the sensor node. Prior wireless systems include a repeating timeslot definition signal for defining a timeslot for wireless nodes in a wireless network. A broadcast beacon signal is periodically repeated for a conventional approach (e.g., IEEE 802.15.4). A timeslot definition signal is periodically repeated to define timeslots. A receiver of a node is operable and powered ON for the broadcast beacon signals, timeslot definition signals, and certain timeslots.
However, the timeslot definition signals are repeated frequently and will become impractically longer for a larger number of timeslots. Also, the nodes consume significant power due to needing to have an operable receiver for receiving the broadcast beacon signals, timeslot definition signals, and certain timeslots.